


Unwell

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tough mission with a few scrapes and bruises, but a visit to the med bay proves to be nothing short of mortifying for one smitten commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell

“Wrex, for the love of– gah! Quit squirming!”

“Leave me alone, Shepard. I’m not some fragile infant,” Wrex growled as they made their way to the med bay.

“Obviously. You’re about a thousand times heavier,” the Commander responded as she tried to shoulder more of the krogan’s weight to keep him off of his injured leg. “And you’re not helping.”

“Dr. Chakwas will be able to patch you up in no time. Just let us help,” came Kaidan’s reassuring tone from the krogan’s other side.

He mumbled something further, but Shepard couldn’t quite make out the words. Regardless, Wrex locked his arms around both humans a little more securely and put some actual effort into moving along as they’d requested.

Once they’d stumbled into the med bay, they were silently directed by the doctor to help Wrex onto an examination table. After some animated grunting and hoisting, the deed was done and, much to the krogan’s chagrin, he was being gently poked and prodded by a medical professional.

“You don’t think I’ve been shot before? I’ve lived through worse.”

“I know you’ve been shot before, Wrex. In fact I make a point to stand behind you so that I don’t get shot,” Shepard retorted with a smirk. The krogan stared at her with a scowl for a long moment before giving in with a low, rumbling chuckle of appreciation. “But that doesn’t mean you have to suffer with a hole in your leg for fun.”

“There’s no need for anyone to bleed out from a wound I can easily treat,” Dr. Chakwas said as she scanned the afflicted limb to better diagnose the damage. “If you intend to remain on this ship, you will accept treatment.”

Shepard’s eyebrows raised in surprise and appreciation for Karin’s matter-of-fact tone. There was nothing about her words or demeanor that allowed for any sort of argument. “You heard the doctor.”

Before the Commander could even properly mock her friend’s grumbling, a hand locked around her wrist. She didn’t need to look to know that Kaidan was trying to get her attention, and she tried to ignore the electricity she felt shooting up her arm at his touch.

“I should get a look at you, too, Commander. You took a hard blow out there,” the Lieutenant explained as he led her a few steps away so he could shine a small, bright light into her eyes.

“What? I… I’m fine,” Shepard stammered, hating herself for her uncontrollable, juvenile reaction when his attention was so acutely focused on her.

“Then this will only take a second,” he answered with a smirk. His gaze dropped to his omni-tool, and it gave her a moment to appreciate his good looks and sweet demeanor up close and personal. If they weren’t serving together on this ship right now…

Kaidan brought his omni-tool up and quickly swept it across her head and torso. The motion called her quickly out of her reverie, and she couldn’t stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach when his amber gaze locked on her. She almost didn’t recognize the subtle furrow in his brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He stole a quick glance at his omni-tool.

“Yes, why?” Genuine confusion twisted her tone.

“Maybe I’m getting a faulty reading,” he muttered as he scratched the back of his head. She found his concern endearing even if it was unnecessary. She was just about to suggest that he focus his efforts on the grumpy krogan when he unexpectedly took hold of her hand. He gently turned it over so her palm was facing up. With his other hand, he placed his fingers at the pulsepoint on her wrist. He fell still and silent.

She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest and she hated it. Kaidan was simply trying to assess her for injury or aftereffects of a fight and here she was, unable to think of anything other than kissing him. It was ridiculous and she deserved to be demoted. How could she expect to command a state-of-the-art vessel and defeat an incredibly dangerous enemy when she couldn’t even overcome a pointless crush?

“Dr. Chakwas, the Commander’s heart rate is climbing at a pretty alarming rate,” he said at last, having manually verified the strange result he’d received from his scan. He pulled his hand from her grasp and touched it to her forehead. “Are you feeling warm? You’re starting to sweat.”

Shepard had never wanted to run screaming from the med bay more than she did at that moment.

The doctor glanced over her shoulder at the Lieutenant’s words and took a moment to assess the situation. Her gaze drifted thoughtfully between him and the Commander before a subtle smile crept across her lips.

Shepard’s eyes widened as she desperately tried to plead with the other woman via her gaze alone.

“I believe,” Karin began, and Shepard wanted to jump through the window of the med bay or set herself on fire or… something. “What we’re dealing with here may be some variant of ‘white coat syndrome.’”

Kaidan looked at the doctor with a puzzled expression. Shepard felt like she was dying a little with each passing moment, knowing that he’d seen her under medical care before and she’d had no issue with it other than mild annoyance. Any second, he was going to piece things together and realize that she was stupidly smitten. He was going to be horrified, offended, nervous, and any other number of rightful reactions to such an absurd predicament in an Alliance assignment.

Fortunately, Kaidan seemed far more preoccupied with her clinical signs and wellbeing than anything else. Bless him.

“There’s nothing to fear from me, Commander,” he said, his soothing tone sending a shiver down her spine. Which, of course, didn’t help to calm her nerves. He was so blissfully unaware of the fact that she had everything to fear in regards to him. “I’m not a doctor. I would feel a bit better if your vitals returned to normal, though.”

“Yeah,” she choked. “Me, too.” She laughed awkwardly, failing miserably to come across as nonchalant. Fortunately, an annoyed bellow from the ailing krogan interrupted the conversation. Shepard took full advantage, gesturing with a nod of her head. “I think Chakwas could use a hand. I’ll just start my report right now. I’ll be here if you need me and you can rest assured that I’ll be nearly in a boredom-induced coma shortly.”

Kaidan smirked and nodded, turning to help push Wrex back onto the examination table.

Shepard glued her eyes to her omni-tool, willing her cheeks to stop burning and desperately searching for anything that would take her mind off of the Lieutenant and his frustratingly attractive everything.


End file.
